


Come Here, Boy

by owltype



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, M/M, but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."What if Steve takes him up on that?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Come Here, Boy (перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439346) by [sverhanutaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya)



> Yeah, I have no excuse for this. Just a bit of fun, and wishful thinking on my part. THIS IS HOW IT SHOULD HAVE GONE.

Steve’s skin feels like it’s being ignited from underneath, and the hair on the back of his neck prickles. Maybe Thor is emoting without realizing it, but Steve thinks it has more to do with the man standing next to him. The very rude, very belligerent, very…intriguing man: Tony Stark. He’s every bit like his father, except…not. Steve can’t quite put his finger on it, but there’s one very big, yet very subtle difference between Tony and Howard.

Maybe the difference is that Howard never pissed Steve off like Tony is managing to do right now. Also, Steve never once had the urge to get physical with Howard, no matter how infuriating he was being. But now, concerning Tony? He’s one quip away from putting his hands on Tony, in whatever capacity that entails.

Seriously, how could one single person be so…so?

Tony is just too much.

A hand falls on his shoulder, bringing his attention back to the argument going on in front of him. It’s a small hand, with long, slender fingers. Tony’s hand.

“Why shouldn’t the guy let off a little steam?”

Is this guy for real? “You know damn well why!” Steve knocks Tony’s hand away and turns to face him directly. “Back off.”

A muscle in Tony’s jaw ticks. His eyes are dark like chocolate, like the night sky, like…And for once his mouth isn’t smiling, the plump pink lips curled downward in a sneer. “Oh, I’m starting to want you to make me.”

Steve doesn’t think, just reacts. He buries his hands in the fabric of Tony’s shirt and jerks him sideways, pulling him through the door behind them. The other Avengers don’t even acknowledge them, too wrapped up in whatever they’re arguing about now, so Steve feels no compunction about slamming Tony up against a bulkhead and pinning him there with his body.

“Wow, Cap, I knew your strength was impressive but I wasn’t expecting to get a chance to experience it firsthand.” Tony’s chest is heaving against Steve’s, and his voice is a little strained like he can’t quite catch his breath. Yet still, he manages to be a little shit.

“Shut. UP.” And since his hands are busy, Steve uses his mouth to ensure Tony follows orders.

Tony arches into his touch with a surprised albeit encouraging sound. Steve drinks it in, kisses Tony harder, his tongue slipping past the seam of Tony’s lips to lick across slick teeth. Tony’s hands press against Steve’s shoulders, not to push him away, but to pull him closer. Steve hitches Tony higher against the wall and Tony groans, wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips and shamelessly rutting against him as they kiss.

Even super-soldiers need oxygen, so when the lightheadedness gets to be too much, Steve slides his mouth from Tony’s and sucks a path across Tony’s jaw and to his neck, nipping at the pulse he can feel thrumming underneath the skin. Tony starts talking again, things like _oh yeah_ and _that's so good_ and _yyyeeesssss._ Steve lets the words wash over him, Tony’s praise only adding more fuel to the fire raging through him.

There are hands on his jaw, Tony’s long fingers kneading the muscles in his neck briefly before burying themselves in Steve’s hair to yank him up for another kiss. This one, unlike the first, is born of passion instead of hate, and it feels different—every cliché happens all at once: there are butterflies in Steve’s stomach, he can hear bells ringing, and his whole world explodes around him.

No, wait, it _literally explodes_.

Steve and Tony are thrown to the floor as the Helicarrier groans and rocks, Steve shielding Tony from most of the blast with his own body. They can hear the panicked shouts of the agents, and when the Helicarrier stops shaking and they can stand again, Steve grabs Tony by the elbow and hoists him to his feet, shoving him down the hallway with a frantic “Put on the suit!”

Tony nods and moves to comply but at the last second, turns to Steve again and surprises him with a light kiss on the cheek and a smirk that screams _this isn’t over._

If they make it through this alive, Steve is _so_ taking him up on that promise.


End file.
